trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tekst z yuri.chr z doki doki literature club
Jeśli znalazłeś tę notatkę w drewnianym pudełku z sercem na nim, to *gratulacje!* Jesteś prawdopodobnie pierwszą osobą, która to przeczytała. I naprawdę nie plan na dzielenie się tym z nikim, ale z jakiegoś powodu myślę, że to ekscytujące, że ktoś tam, zupełnie nieznajomy, natknie się na tę uwagę i przeczytaj moją historię. Ktoś, kogo nigdy nie spotkam, dzieląc się ze mną taką osobistą więzią. Fascynuje mnie fakt, że jeden z nas może umrzeć - nawet tak szybko jak jutro - a drugi jest całkowicie nieświadomy tego faktu. Dla ciebie całe moje życie jest w tej nocie, więc będę żył tak długo, jak tylko twoja pamięć może mnie nieść. Pisząc to, zastanawiam się, czy to sprawia, że czujesz się zafascynowany lub pogwałcony. To jest tak ekscytujące. Przykro mi, jeśli moja historia jest trochę zdezorganizowana, ale chciałbym ją zrozumieć, kiedy jest jeszcze świeża w mojej głowie. Po pierwsze, powiem ci trochę o sobie. Jestem dziewczyną na pierwszym roku studiów i do tej pory prowadziłem, według większości standardów, dość nieszablonowe życie. Dorastałem w dzielnicy szkolnej klasy średniej z przyzwoitymi nauczycielami. Śledziłem w gimnazjum i niektórych szkołach średnich, a ja miałem dwóch chłopaków. Teraz uczę się kariery w terapii zajęciowej, ponieważ czuję, że ta dziedzina jest niedoceniana i stanowi ogromną pomoc dla ludzi. Daję ci to tło, ponieważ istnieje dziwne nieporozumienie, że jeśli chcesz kogoś zabić, to albo jesteś chory w głowie, albo masz problemy z zarządzaniem złością. Ale to bardzo oczywiste, że nie zaliczam się do żadnej z tych kategorii. Prawdą jest, że większość przypadków morderstw ma miejsce w warunkach domowych, gdzie ktoś traci kontrolę nad swoim gniewem lub czymś. Ale chodzi o to, że ci ludzie zabijają pod prowokacją, czy to przez pojedynczy wybuch, czy przez powolne palenie serii nieszczęść. Ci ludzie zabijają, bo w tej krótkiej chwili chcą, aby konkretny ktoś, z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, został ranny lub zabity. To, o czym mówię, to chęć zabicia kogoś bez konkretnego powodu, może po prostu po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak to jest. Czy kiedykolwiek do tego dojdziesz? Nie wiem, jak czują się inni, ponieważ nie jest to coś, o czym kiedykolwiek mówiłem. Ale od dzieciństwa byłem ciekaw, jak to jest zabijać kogoś od dzieciństwa. Nie zabijając nikogo w szczególności, tylko przypadkową osobę. Zawsze fascynuje mnie tylko to, że gdybym się nad tym zastanowił, to mogę się do każdego zbliżyć i w pięć minut znikną one całkowicie z tej Ziemi. Ale nigdy tego nie zrobiłem z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze, przez większość mojego życia było dla mnie logistycznie niemożliwe, abym to zrobił bez dania się złapać. Dopiero kilka lat temu otrzymałem prawo jazdy, a nawet wtedy przygotowania zajęły mi zbyt wiele czasu, zdecydowanie wzbudzając podejrzenia. Dopiero po rozpoczęciu studiów zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie jest to już przeszkodą. Innym powodem jest to, że bałem się wyrządzić krzywdę zbyt wielu ludziom. Można by się śmiać czytając to, jak bardzo obłudne to brzmi. Ale proszę pozwolić mi wyjaśnić: Dlaczego miałbym się źle czuć w zabijaniu kogoś, skoro jest on zbyt martwy, by się nim opiekować? Dla kogo czułbym się źle? I odwrotnie, to smutek żywych, za który wolałbym nie być odpowiedzialny. Z tego powodu wiedziałem, że zanim znajdę odpowiednią osobę do zabicia, potrzeba będzie sporo badań, a ja nigdy nie miałem środków, aby to zrobić - ponownie, aż do czasu, gdy rozpocząłem studia. A teraz, po tym jak właśnie to doświadczyłem, powiedziałbym, że w końcu było to całkiem satysfakcjonujące. Coś, czego bym spróbował ponownie? Prawdopodobnie nie, bo moja ciekawość została już zaspokojona. Naprawdę nie byłby to taki sam drugi raz. Ale tak czy owak, jeśli przypadkiem i ty jesteś ciekawy, żeby kogoś zabić, to zapraszamy do robienia notatek :) *** Zacząłem hobby ludzi - obserwując wkrótce po rozpoczęciu studiów. Obserwacja ludzi jest dla mnie interesująca, bo to zabieranie jednego z nieskończonych statystów w Twoim życiu i przekształcanie ich w głównego bohatera - oczywiście bez ich wiedzy. Łatwo jest zapomnieć, że każdy z setek obcych, których mijasz każdego dnia, ma historię życia tak głęboką i złożoną jak Twoja własna. Jedną z rzeczy, którą zauważyłem o ludziach - obserwujących i pragnących kogoś zabić, jest to, że jesteś w coraz większej świadomości tego faktu. Kiedy znajduję osobę do obserwacji, jej historia powoli staje się dla mnie bardziej przejrzysta, luki są wypełniane - to naprawdę jest niesamowite. Zwykle chodziłem w weekendy do sklepów spożywczych i rozglądałem się w wózkach sklepowych ludzi. Jeśli zobaczyłem coś, co mnie zainteresowało, postanowiłem trochę obserwować tę osobę. Oczywiście, ponieważ moim celem było znalezienie kogoś do zabicia, wykluczyłem każdego, kto miał dzieci lub partnera z nimi. Obrączki weselne były kolejnym znakiem rozpoznawczym. Więc może raz w weekend znajdę kogoś, kto spełnia moje kryteria, w którym to momencie pójdę za nimi do domu i zanotuję ich adres. Stamtąd badanie było niezwykle łatwe; większość ludzi ma normalne godziny pracy, co oznacza, że mogłem spędzać popołudnia przeglądając ich pocztę lub rozglądając się po ich domu. Powtórzyłem to z kilkoma osobami (i miałem jeden bliski telefon),ale z różnych powodów nie czułem się z nimi wystarczająco zadowolony, by zabić któregokolwiek z nich. Zacząłem się trochę niecierpliwy i pomyślałem, że mogę po prostu zadowolić się zabiciem człowieka o imieniu Devon, nawet jeśli nie chciałem zabić kogoś zamożnego. Ale potem natknąłem się na kogoś nowego - kogoś, kto po prostu czuł się doskonały. Uczucie to tylko wzmocniło się w miarę jak ją dalej badałem i wiedziałem, że to ona będzie tą, którą powinienem zabić. Młodo wyglądającą kobietę spotkałam w sklepie spożywczym, jak zwykle. Robiła lekkie zakupy z koszykiem. Jej włosy były faliste i ciemnobrązowe, siedząc nielegalnie na opadłych ramionach i otaczając zmęczoną twarz. Jej nagie palce mówiły mi, że może być pojedyncza, ale poza tym mój jelito było prawie pewne. Ta kobieta po prostu wydawała się taka....prosta, naprawdę. Myślę, że czułem większą ostrożność w życiu osobistym obcych, odkąd zacząłem obserwować moich ludzi. Ale sposób, w jaki ona sama się nosiła, miałem tylko wrażenie, że jeśli nagle umrze, nikt nie będzie w pobliżu, aby ją przegapić. Oczywiście, nadal chciałem ją trochę zbadać. Śledziłem moją zwykłą rutynę sprawdzania jej miejsca w czasie jej godzin pracy. Natychmiast z jej poczty dowiedziałem się, że jej nazwisko to Linda Watson. Linda mieszkała w cichym kompleksie apartamentów, a jej skrzynka pocztowa była łatwo dostępna tuż za jej drzwiami. Zamiast szybko przeszukiwać ją, postanowiłem, że mogę zabrać jej pocztę z powrotem do mojego akademika i zwrócić ją przed jej zakończeniem pracy (żyła ode mnie tylko około 15 minut). Przeprowadziłam badania i nauczyłam się otwierać i ponownie zaklejać koperty bez ich uszkadzania, co wymagało zastosowania techniki, suszarki do włosów, tarcia alkoholu i Q-tips. Dzięki temu z łatwością dowiedziałam się o niej czegoś więcej. Linda była 33-letnią kobietą, która pracowała w małej firmie księgowej - wolałbym nie nazywać tego miejsca wprost. Jej urodziny przypadają na 11 grudnia, który przypadkowo zbliżał się za kilka tygodni. Udało mi się również znaleźć wyciąg z konta bankowego, który przykuł moją uwagę na to, jak spędziła swój ostatni miesiąc. To właśnie w tym momencie zdałem sobie sprawę, że moja ocena Lindy Watson jako niezwykle prostej kobiety była całkiem na miejscu, ponieważ na liście nie było absolutnie nic ciekawego. Wycieczka do Starej Marynarki Wojennej, kilka Starbucksów, coś około 40 dolarów z Amazonki - bez restauracji, bez filmów, nic, co by naprawdę implikowało, że spędzała czas towarzysko. Oprócz tego, znalazłem również magazyn kulinarny, więc myślę, że była w kuchni. Apartamenty są trudniejsze do włamania niż domy podmiejskie, ponieważ jest mniej drzwi i okien. Za każdym razem, gdy dostałem pocztę Lindy, sprawdzałem przednie drzwi i okna z tyłu, ale zawsze były one zamknięte. To było trochę frustrujące, ponieważ byłem naprawdę zainteresowany, aby dostać się do jej domu. Tak więc, wpadłem na jakiś plan, że myślałem, że będzie fajnie, nawet jeśli to nie będzie działać. W ostatnią sobotę odwiedziłem kompleks apartamentów Lindy Watson, tak jak w dni powszednie. Różnica polega na tym, że tym razem chciałem, aby była w domu. Myślałem, że interesująca byłaby rozmowa z nią. Gdybym miał szczęście, mógłbym skorzystać z sytuacji, aby dyskretnie odblokować okno od wewnątrz. Tak więc, podszedłem do jej drzwi nosząc nic cieplejszego niż lekka bluza, i zapukał. Adrenalinowy pośpiech był szalony. Obawiałam się, że mogę coś przykręcić. Drzwi otworzyły się, a przed mną stała Linda Watson, dokładnie tak jak pamiętam ją z sklepu spożywczego. To właśnie w tym momencie, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy po raz pierwszy, zdałem sobie sprawę, że ryzykuję, iż zacznę się o tę osobę troszczyć. Tak samo egoistyczna jak ona jest, nie mogłam zabić osoby, na której mi zależy, nawet jeśli jest to 33-letnia kobieta stojąca w drzwiach z lekko zakłopotanym spojrzeniem na jej twarz, dając mi zarezerwowany "Hello". Ramiona skrzyżowane z zimna, nieśmiało zwróciłem pozdrowienie Lindy. Wyjaśniłem, że chodzę z psem w pobliżu leśnej okolicy za plecami jej mieszkania i że pies zginął. Szukałam mojego psa od godziny i zastanawiałam się, czy Linda mogła zobaczyć go wałęsającego się po nim. Oczywiście Linda sympatycznie przeprosiła za tę sytuację i że nie może być dla mnie użyteczna, ale że będzie trzymać oko na zewnątrz. W odpowiedzi nosiłam pokonaną wypowiedź, przepraszając w zamian za kłopoty. Jakoś poszło dokładnie tak, jak miałem nadzieję - Linda zaprosiła mnie do środka, aby trochę ogrzać kawą. Wahałam się na zewnątrz przed przyjęciem jej oferty, choć wewnątrz chciałam przeskoczyć przez drzwi i przytulić ją za tak dobrą współpracę. I tak zakończyła Linda Watson z 19-letnią dziewczyną obok niej na kanapie - kto wie, czy to był tylko miły gest, czy też naprawdę nie ma lepszego sposobu na spędzenie sobót niż rozmowa z jakimś dzieckiem, które właśnie spotkała (kto jest zainteresowany zabiciem). Linda szybko dowiedziała się, że nazywam się Maria (to nie jest) i że uczęszczam do pobliskiej szkoły średniej (nie). Byłam trochę zdenerwowana, że zada mi zbyt wiele pytań, bo ja Ale nie wiedziałem, ile czasu zajmie jej umrzeć, ani w jakim stanie się znajdowała. W końcu złapałam za duży nóż, który znajdował się na ladzie i którego używała do krojenia mięsa. Próbując obejść krew, sięgnąłem w dół i wyrzeźbiłem ją w górnej połowie jej szyi, próbując wyciąć ją z lewej strony na prawą. Było to trochę kłopotliwe, ponieważ obszar był tak miękki i przygnieciony wokół noża, jak ja tnąc. Ale sensacja była zupełnie inna niż w przypadku siekiery. Właściwie to czuło się tak, jakbym kroił twardy kawałek surowego mięsa (którym, jak sądzę, byłem technicznie). Krew zaczęła wylewać się i miałem nadzieję, że przeciąłem tam większość głównych arterii. Musiało to zadziałać, bo po chwili ruchy kończyn Lindy, takie jak ruchy kończyn, musiały tylko odsączyć od nich siłę, szybko odpoczywając jeszcze na podłodze. Poświęciłem kilka sekund, aby złapać oddech. Nie mam czasu, żeby się trzymać i zastanowić się nad tym doświadczeniem. Potrząsnąłem ostrzem noża przez brudną patelnię w zlewie, aby oczyścić krew, a następnie wrzuciłem nóż do plecaka. To samo zrobiłem z siekierą. Wziąłem też jej laptopa, który siedział na ladzie. Miał jakiś przepis otwarty na cielęcinę i grzyby. Tak naprawdę nie wziąłem laptopa do użycia, ponieważ sam mam bardzo dobry laptop, który mam na studia. Chciałem po prostu patrzeć przez niego dla zabawy. W końcu wyszedłem na zewnątrz i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Dostałem trochę krwi na sweterze i dżinsach. Ale, co zabawne, spodziewałem się, że tak naprawdę nosiłem ciemne kolory. Powrót do akademika był tylko nieustannym odtwarzaniem doświadczeń w mojej głowie. Myślę, że to wciąż się dzieje, nawet teraz, tak naprawdę. Ale czułem się całkiem miło. Linda Watson jest martwa. I kind of niech ciężar tego tonąć w. Uczucie całkowitego usunięcia ludzkiego życia z istnienia. To szalone. Nie wiem jak inaczej to opisać. W każdym razie wrzuciłem siekierę i nóż do śmietnika na kampusie, który, jak sądzę, jest zbierany w każdy poniedziałek, więc wtedy już ich nie będzie. Mój współlokator w weekendy wraca do domu, więc mam dziś akademik do siebie. Dało mi to szansę na zapoznanie się z historią strony internetowej Lindy. Miałem rację myśląc, że tam gdzie leżały jej najgłębsze tajemnice. W rzeczywistości było wiele brudnych rzeczy, takich jak nazwy stron internetowych dla filmów porno i opowieści i rzeczy takich jak to. To samo z jej wyszukiwaniami. Wiele stron internetowych było nudne, jak gotowanie stron internetowych i przepisów kulinarnych, i stron internetowych gier, jak Bejeweled i rzeczy. W końcu dostałem się do sekcji "tydzień temu" jej historii i to dało mi chłód. Było wiele poszukiwań, takich jak "metody samobójcze", "jak związać pętlę", "niebezpieczne chemikalia domowe", "zatrucie tlenkiem węgla" - jak wiele z nich. Prawdopodobnie była gotowa napisać książkę o samobójstwie po wszystkich swoich badaniach. Myślę więc, że Linda rozważała popełnienie samobójstwa. Zastanawiam się, czy miała na to wpływ jej depresja. Ironia jest tak naprawdę uderzająca. Może Linda i tak miała zamiar umrzeć. A może nie miała odwagi, żeby to zrobić. Gdyby tak było, to wręcz dosłownie podarowałem jej prezent urodzinowy, zabijając ją. To jest naprawdę naprawdę komiczny w sposób bałagan, a to pozostawia dziwny smak w moich ustach. Część, której nie dostaję jest to, że nie widziałem żadnych z tych wyszukiwań aż do sekcji "tydzień temu", nic bardziej aktualnego niż to. W końcu wrzuciłem laptopa do śmietnika z innymi rzeczami. Minęło już kilka godzin od tego czasu, więc miałem trochę czasu, aby spokojnie pomyśleć o wszystkim. Jak już powiedziałem, było to całkiem satysfakcjonujące i cieszę się, że w końcu się do tego zabrałem. Mam wrażenie, że mogę w końcu skreślić to z listy wiader, albo że wiązam luźne końcówki z sobą. To prawdopodobnie pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy napiszę nazwę Linda Watson - to powrót do normalnego życia w college'u, z wyjątkiem tego, że co jakiś czas mogę obserwować ludzi - ponieważ jest to zdecydowanie zabawne i interesujące. Ale zawsze będę się zastanawiał, ile osób jest takich jak ja. Jestem pewien, że musi być ich dużo, bo nie ma w tym nic dziwnego, ciekawość, że kogoś zabija. Niestety, jest to coś, o czym ludzie nie mogą po prostu rozmawiać, więc myślę, że nigdy nie będę wiedzieć. Jestem pewien, że ktokolwiek by o tym kłamał, nawet gdybyś ich zapytał. Ale nie możesz się powstrzymać, ale zastanawiasz się, czy ta osoba w sklepie spożywczym, która wpatruje się w ciebie, gdy przechodzisz obok, może zastanawiać się, co to byłoby tak, że cię zabije. Gdybym mógł, powiedziałbym im o tym wszystkim, żeby mogli sami decydować. Ale kto wie, może miałem szczęście, a ta osoba jest tobą. Naprawdę naprawdę, naprawdę mam taką nadzieję. ~❤ Tłumacz: 217.99.233.212 (Google tłumacz)